The present invention relates to headgear. More specifically the invention relates to novelty headgear for sports fans.
Fans at sporting events often use various articles and forms of clothing for demonstrating their support for a particular sports team. Such headgear can consist of shirts, caps, jackets, and various novelty items such as plastic tomahawks or novelty headgear such as xe2x80x9ccheese hatsxe2x80x9d formed out of a yellow foam material typically associated with fans supporting athletic teams based in Wisconsin.
The present invention relates to novel headgear which can be customized to be suitable for fans supporting a wide variety of football teams or other athletic teams.
In accordance with the invention novel headgear is provided in a shape resembling a football helmet. In accordance with an important aspect of the invention the outer surface of the helmet is formed from a fabric which can be provided in a variety of colors and color combinations. The helmets may also be made to bear designs such as team emblems or logos, for example, by using decals or by printing the same on the exterior of the fabric.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention the interior of the helmet which is adapted for contact with the wearer""head is formed of a foam rubber material. In accordance with a further related aspect the foam material can be either adhered to the fabric covering or foamed in situ therein.
A warm fabric such as a fleece material can be used as an inner liner for adding warmth to the headgear, if intended for outdoor use in a cold climate. A known warmth-providing head covering, such as a knit cap or a woolen or fleece cap, may be modified for mounting in the interior of the helmet, thereby providing the novelty helmet wearer with warmth, especially desirable in cold weather during late season games or winter playoffs. In another embodiment of the present invention, a mouth covering, or a face and mouth covering, may be supplied to resemble a chin-strap of a football helmet. This mouth or face and mouth covering can be constructed of known material, such as neoprene or a fabric, and can be made to resemble a chin-strap on a football helmet. This embodiment provides the wearer with further warmth, and further aesthetic novelty. A face mask structure may also be added to provide further resemblance to an actual player helmet worn by the athletes.
In accordance with further related aspects of the invention, novel methods for forming the headwear of this invention are provided. In accordance with one such process, a mold cavity is provided within which the fabric shell is supported and foam forming fluid plastic or rubber material is injected therein and cured in place in contact with the fabric covering to thereby form a unitary final product. The foam can also be dipped in a film-forming material to provide a closed-cell appearance on the exterior of the foam.
In accordance with a preferred method of forming the helmets of the present invention an elastomeric foam interior can be formed separately. Subsequently a fabric layer can be adhered over the elastomeric foam material and adhered thereto by means of a suitable adhesive. Also, just as in the case of the foamed in place process the components can be adhered together while being supported within a supportive mold structure. The preferred fabric is of a type which will conform to the exterior shape of the headgear.
Briefly, the invention provides novel headgear which is formed of a resilient elastomeric foam core having adhered thereover an exterior fabric shell, forming a composite material substantially in the shape of a football helmet. The interior foam may be cured in place within said fabric whereby said foam is self adhered to the interior of said fabric, or, alternatively, the fabric may be adhered to the exterior of said foam by means of an adhesive. The invention also provides process for forming headgear which includes providing a two-part mold including a first part containing a mold cavity, placing a fabric layer in the cavity, inserting the second mold part in said cavity, which second part has an opening for injection into the mold of a plastic foam forming material. The foam-former is injected through the opening and cured in situ in contact with the fabric thereby forming a composite.
Further aspects and objectives of the invention will be apparent from the claims, the following detailed description and the drawings.